A Cat Called Anárion
by fantasydancer
Summary: Written as an assignment for English. There is nothing Faramir's loyal cat, Anárion wouldn't do for his Master.


**_ A/N: Written as an assignment for English. Also, this is in tribute to the creator of Middle-Earth: Professor J. R. R. Tolkien who died today at the age of 81 in 1973. Rest in Peace, my writing hero._**

I may have been frightened of the pools in the gardens. And of being locked outside when the sky started booming with what Master called "thunder," and flashing with bright lights, and then rain starts pouring. Or even of Master's father's hounds who like to chase me up the trees and howl at me until Master comes, and runs them off, and gets me down.

But I was not about to be scared senseless by Master's gloomy father.

_Maybe I should have reconsidered this_, I thought as Master's father carried me by the scruff of my neck, slinging me back and forth, his voice booming almost as loudly as the sky did sometimes. I hissed, and arched, and tried to claw him…except he'd had my claws removed last winter so little good it did me. Master had hated doing it, but he had apologized to me many times, saying he had no choice. I had forgiven him, of course. It was not his fault his father was so cruel.

We reached Master's bedroom, and Master's father banged on the door with his free hand. "Faramir!" He boomed. That was Master's name. Although, Master's brother calls him 'Fara.'

Master opened the door, his eyes wide. He glanced at me, before looking back to his father. "Yes, Father?"

Master's father held me out towards Master. "I've told you what would happen next time this creature was in my study. He sheds all over the furniture!"

_I do not,_ I meowed indignantly.

"Go get it. _Now_."

"But―!"

"_Now_, Faramir."

Master trudged back into his room, returning a few moments later with a long curved object with a string tied from one end to the other. I never understood what it was for, but Master seemed to revere it. He handed it over reluctantly, and Master's father snatched it up before slinging me into the room. I landed on my feet, of course, hissing in Master's father's direction.

Master closed his door, sighing heavily. He moved over to where I was cleaning my fur indignantly, and knelt beside me, before scratching behind my ears just like I love so much.

"Well, Anárion, you really did it this time." He muttered wryly.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and I jumped. Master looked up and called out, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the tall form of Master's brother. He smiled at us, and I scampered to his side, nuzzling around his legs. Master's brother was always kind to me, and now he reached down to rub my ears and speak to Master.

"Do you want to come with me to the training grounds to shoot your bow, Fara?"

Master shook his head, sighing and slumping down on the floor beside me. "Father took my bow again. Anárion was in his study again."

Master's brother rolled his eyes. "If Father didn't want him in there he should leave the door closed. He better remember to before he leaves with the advisors for that trip to Rohan to convene with King Theoden tomorrow, or he might get a surprise when he returns."

Master shrugged. "Doesn't matter now." He gave me a fond look, though he was still speaking to his brother. "We'll be fine, Boromir. Go on. I might come down later to watch you."

"Are you certain, little brother?"

Master nodded. "I have some books I've wanted to get at anyhow."

After Master's brother had left and Master had started on some books of his, I curled up on the window seat, thinking to myself.

I wasn't certain why Master so loved that strange device, but I did know he didn't have it anymore because of me. A plan began forming in my head. I knew the halls of this magnificent place like I knew my own tail. In all probability the strange device would be located in a room near Master's father. Probably the one called a "study."

That night, after Master had gone to sleep I leapt off the foot of his bed, nudged through the cracked door, and began my trek down the hall, slinking through the shadows so as not to get noticed by the big men in the clanging stuff whom Master referred to as "guards."

Upon arriving outside of the room where I guessed Master's device was being kept, I froze, my ears pricking to listen for any sound coming from the room. When I had perceived there was none I slunk into the room. It was very dark, but I could see well enough. I searched even the corners, and then jumped onto the desk. It didn't seem to be anywhere. I was ready to leave and search another room when a long curved object on top of the bookshelf caught my eye. It was the device, that Master called a "bow!"

I scampered up the bookshelf nimbly, safely landing on top. I nudged the object with my nose, pushing it towards the edge and off the side, letting it clatter to the ground below, before I quickly joined it.

I paused to listen again, afraid the noise might have drawn attention, but still I heard not a sound, save for the mouse calmly scratching in the wall. (I wouldn't bother it though. We had a deal.)

Grabbing the string of the bow, I cautiously tugged it out the door and down the hall. It was heavy, and hard work, and several times I had to stop to hide from passing guards, but there was nothing I wouldn't do for Master.

"Faramir, why is your bow lying in the floor at the foot of your bed?"

Master sat up sleepily, and yawned while I jumped off the bed, and onto the floor for a good morning stretch.

Master's brother stood staring at the bow as if wondering how it got there. Suddenly, he turned a curious glance at Master. "You didn't sneak in Father's study, did you, Fara?"

Master sat up now, and hurried to look at the bow. His eyes widened in surprise. He shook his head. "No. Maybe Father gave it back before he left on his trip."

Master's brother shook his head. "I'll never understand him." He muttered. Then, louder he asked, "Do you want to go down to the training fields?"

Master jumped up ecstatically. "Oh, yes! I'll be ready in a few minutes!" He hurried off to dress.

I stretched out on the window seat, letting the morning rays soak me. I yawned. It had been a long night. And I suppose a nap couldn't hurt.

The last thing I heard was the sound of Master grabbing the bow and dashing out of the room, his brother trailing behind. If I were human, I would have smiled.


End file.
